tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyreaper
Pyreaper is a BLK Pyro TF2 Freak concept made by YouTube user KingCobra7. His theme is the intro of Terminator Gets Guns by Brad Fiedel. Origin Pyreaper was once a BLU Pyro who worked with a massive, powerful BLU team faction and served as the right-hand man of Commander Black, while the latter was still a normal Soldier. One day, he and Black were ordered to attack a laboratory controlled by RED. He and his BLU companions fought off the RED team while Black infiltrated the base, and came out with his new powers after interacting with a mysterious red crystal inside the base. After killing his general, Commander Black rallied the rest of his faction back to the main base, where he described his plan for world domination. He eventually killed them all afterwards, for fear that they may turn on him and start a rebellion. Immediately, Pyreaper became concerned and said that Black's plan was madness. The evil commander then advised him that he "couldn't see the future clearly", and decided to show him the potential of all his power. He then proceeded to transform his bodyguard into his current appearance using a large degree of his power, and Pyreaper was born. Appearance Pyreaper appears as a BLK biohazard-style Pyro wearing the Wraith Wrap, the Raven's Visage, the Coffin Kit, Rail Spikes (Painted A Distinctive Lack of Hue), and a Last Breath, without respirators. He lacks the signature grenades on his bandolier. Personality and Behaviour Pyreaper is sadistic and malevolent, and takes great pleasure in killing anyone who stands in his way. He will do everything he can to further his standing in Commander Black's eyes. Wherever he treads, death follows. Unlike many Pyros, he is capable of speech, and speaks with a demonic, petrifying tone. He is loyal to his commander and rarely ever disagrees with his opinions or plans, although he secretly fears him and never wishes to incur the punishment of his wrath. He frequently attempts to hide this trait by being loyal and obedient. Because of this loyalty, Black has given Pyreaper superiority over the rest of his forces, and a commanding authority over Tyrant, Medimancer, and Uplink. However, he despises Uplink due to his talkative, careless behaviour, and often berates him because of it. During his free time, Pyreaper usually travels around the TF2 Freak World, killing random Freaks and mercenaries for his own amusement. Powers and Abilities Pyreaper's power combination makes him the most powerful of Commander Black's enforcers. His signature weapon is a Singed Scythe, which he is extremely skilled with. It is capable of tearing through armor, flesh, and bone. It is capable of injuring even the likes of Tyrant. He can also toss it like a boomerang to easily decapitate his targets at mid-range. Pyreaper is also able to teleport by surrounding himself in a thick, black cloud of smoke, and reappearing in a different location, followed by more smoke. He can even teleport anyone or anything with him if he so wishes. Also, being a Pyro, he is immune to fire. He also possesses some degree of dark magic, which gives him immense power, although nowhere near Commander Black himself. Faults and Weaknesses *Pyreaper is rather overconfident and likely to underestimate his opponents. *Pyreaper is almost harmless in long-range combat. *Pyreaper is susceptible to light-based attacks. Trivia *As a normal Pyro, he wore a Triclops (Roasting) and the Crusader's Getup. *Like Commander Black, Pyreaper is voice acted by his creator. Notable Videos *Operation: Landfall (Cameo) *Meanwhile... Category:Butchers Category:Concepts made by KingCobra7 Category:Created by a Freak Category:Elementals Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Spiritual